contravened reality
by stanafuckingkatic
Summary: "[...] what if we didn't have those last six years..." Castle/Beckett AU (VERY) rating likely to change.
1. Chapter 1

**contravened reality.**

Castle/Beckett AU

P1/?

"[…] what if we didn't have those last six years…"

FIRST CHAPTERS WILL ALWAYS BE SMALL, IN CASE THERE ISN'T A GREAT RESPONSE - WILL BE DELETED.

QUICKLY TYPED UP, ALL SPELLING ERRORS ARE MY OWN.

* * *

"Kate, have you ever thought about how different everything would be - for us? Like if we didn't meet when we did or go through all those ordeals together."

"Uhm…"She started, raising one of her eyebrows at him in slight confusion.

Kate put her book on the table and sat up straighter, cracking her back as she does. Castle let out a breath and clasped his hands together to prevent them from flying around comically.

"What if we didn't have those last six years of bringing justice to the victims, deciphering through the madness to find the true story, my perfectly timed comic relief," Kate laughs at that, "All the life-threatening situations that have inevitably brought us here. Would we even be together if all of that didn't happen? Would we even have met? Beckett?"

1997

Beckett?

Beckett?!

Kate jumped slightly, losing her balance for a moment. Having drifted off into her thoughts for a few minutes too long.

Walking briskly to the front counter, she took her coffee from the barista and flashed her a quick smile.

"Thank you so much! I'm in such a hurry."She garbled, squeezing through the crowd behind her. "Don't work too hard!" She added over her shoulder, her long dark hair billowing behind her almost obscuring her from the patrons inside.

Settling herself into one of the many identical, worn out wooden chairs. Kate hid behind her waterfall of long locks for a few moments and then quietly letting out a long held in breath. All those years of diligently sneaking in and out of the house having paid off, not that she didn't already know that.

Settling her coffee and strawberry muffin on the right side of her rickety desk, Kate let out another quiet sigh. Her eyes drifted up to the lecturer speaking at the front of the large room.

"Hey… is this Legal Ethics…?"A voice whispered suddenly from her right.

Kate gripped the edge of her desk, her nails digging into the splintered edges and the smooth steel frame. Usually as smooth as jazz, this time she barely contained the yelp that was scraping it's way up her vocal cords.

"Sorry girl, bit of a jumper hmm?"

Once she got control of her bearings, Kate chuckled quietly turning to the source of the voice beside her.

A young woman with dark brown hair that cascaded halfway down her back, straight to a T with a feathered fringe and caramel skin. Her mouth opened to reveal a bright smile and an infectious laugh.

"Yeah…ah, this is Legal Ethics. "Kate laughed, running her fingers through her tresses to briefly collect herself.

The other woman returned to her own styrofoam cup of coffee, she took a long sip and then opened her text from her bag and set it up on her desk.

After about an hour and a half, the lecturer suggested a brief recess so that everyone can grab something to eat or have a rest if they wanted. Tucking her stuff into her bag, Kate was in the process of tying her hair up when the same woman grabbed her attention again.

"Hey, uhh since I'm kinda new to this campus do you wanna hang? Maybe show me where all the beef showers?"She laughed, waggling her eyebrows.

Finishing her ponytail and picking up her now empty coffee cup, Kate laughed at the woman's brashness. "Yeah sure, sounds fun. I'm Kate by the way." She said, extending her hand.

The other woman grinned widely, thrilled.(And a little over-bearing) "My names Lanie. Let's grab a coffee because either he is the most boring lecturer I've ever had or that was the most boring dream I've ever had…either way I need my caffeine.

"I think we're going to get on just fine." Kate laughed.

Both women grabbed their own coats before making their way to one of the on-campus cafe's.

Walking the back way was a lot quicker as long as you didn't mind getting a little dirt on your feet; kicking a few rocks out of her path, Kate watched Lanie stumble over a half-sunken dirt hole, perhaps not safer though. Lanie made a dirty comment about the dirt and a certain shrub of bushes that made Kate nearly choke on her laughter and run into a group of people.

"Whoa Becks! Had too much to drink already?"They teased lightly.

Shaking her head, she waved them away before continuing to walk. Lanie raised her signature eyebrow (she may not have known her long but she knew that much)in a silent question. Brushing her off Kate just said that most people knew her from either her parents jobs or some social event that has taken place.

"And no." Answering Lanie's question before she even asked.

Lanie closed her mouth and gently gnawed on her bottom lip in thought.

"I was just gonna ask if he was delicious as he is funny."She smirked.

Kate laughed throatily. "No one here is worth dating anyway…frat boys and keggers all year round. Whoo!"She said sarcastically.

Lanie laughed and Kate joined in.

When they got to the front of the line, the same barista was there. She grinned when she saw Kate and tilted her head to the side, placing two fingers against her temple. "Hmm…let me guess…the usual? "

Kate rolled her eyes playfully, "but of course."

After Lanie ordered her own coffee - a double shot caramel latte (don't forget the extra whipped cream!) Kate was leaning against the other counter, talking to the friendly barista.

"So, are we still going to that masquerade party this weekend?"Kate asked, gently blowing against the steam coming from the top of her coffee before taking a sip.

"Last I checked. Oh my god you're not bailing on me, are you?! Because that would be really unfair especially because I cov-"

"Yes. Yes, I am. Calm down. I was just going to check with you if it was okay that Lanie tagged along?" Kate said, setting down her coffee and not-so-subtly pointing towards her.

Lanie was currently talking very animatedly to another girl at the counter about the outfit she was wearing and how she got it on sale.

"Of course! Just make sure you meet at my dorm, okay?"

Kate nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Seeya, Jenny."

Walking back to Lanie, Kate handed her her coffee before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Hope you like masks." She smirked.

Lanie lifted her drink to her mouth before turning slightly towards Kate and quirking her eyebrow."This isn't a sex thing, right?"

Kate shook her head and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**contravened reality.**

Castle/Beckett AU

P2/?

"[…] what if we didn't have those last six years…"

QUICKLY TYPED UP, ALL SPELLING ERRORS ARE MY OWN.

* * *

Arriving outside Jenny's dorm, Kate passes the plastic bag filled with drinks to Lanie before knocking twice and turning the door handle to enter.

"How many times have I told you that just because you live on campus doesn't mean you should leav- oh my god! Jenny?!"

Kate immediately turned around as a dark blush started to creep up her neck and staining her cheeks. Lanie was laughing as she turned around and whispering in Kate's ear.

"He does know that's not what knee pads are really used for, right?"

"Oh shut up!"Kate shoved Lanie's shoulder as she continued to laugh.

Lanie thought this situation was hilarious as her lips quirked upwards in a sly smile. "So it is true what they say about the city."

Jenny and her 'friend' spring apart to reassemble themselves and pick up some of their misplaced clothes at an attempt to make themselves look more presentable.

Playing with the loose tendrils that were attached to her dress, Kate shook her head and reached for the bag that Lanie was holding and started to rummage through it.

"If there ever was a time to drink…"she mumbled mostly to herself.

Kate's hand surrounded a glass bottle and she pulled it out before reaching back in and grabbing another. Kate held out one of the cool beverages to Lanie before placing the bag on the nearest arm chair.

"Thanks girlfriend. Oh, here - Jenny right?" Lanie raised an eyebrow as she held a glass bottle out to Jenny, who nodded silently.

Looking at the guy wryly before her attention landed on Kate. Right. Names." This is, uhm , Josh. He does pre- med..." Jenny cleared her throat, passing him her drink as she took another from Lanie.

"Oh yeah. I knew I'd seen you before, you're in one of my classes." Lanie said, pointing a bottle at him.

Kate nodded her head a few times more than necessary as her attention was still mainly focused on her bottle clasped in an iron grip in her hands., which had suddenly become extremely interesting.

"Okay...shots time. Say goodbye to this awkward moment and for you," she nudged Kate, "-To show me this rowdy, tequila Kate."

Hearing a muffled giggle and then a stuttered gasp; Kate turned her head so quickly she almost got whiplash as she glared at Jenny. Whom was currently pretending to help Josh open the lid on his drink, her left hand creeping up the dark fabric that covered his thighs and her index finger scraping along-

"Jenny!"

* * *

A few hours, a couple of shots and a handful of drinks later Kate glanced at her watch. 10:15 glared back at her accusingly in bold, glowing numbers. They're late.

"Oh shit! Guys the masquerade party has started." Kate said quickly, standing up and putting her drink on the table with a clatter and leaving a ring of condensation in it's wake. Wiping her hands on the nearest piece of cloth as she calculated how far into the night it was and traffic conditions. "Move it!"

"Girl..did I tell you how much I love your dress?" Lanie exclaimed extra loudly all of a sudden. She was talking to a drunk wall.

The deep green coloured dress brushed to her knees with golden coloured threads that framed her neckline and followed the cut-out piece on her left side.

"Kinda like a slutty Jane," Jenny giggled.

Kate and Lanie both had mirrored expressions of shock before bursting into giggles at the same time. This perhaps wasn't the most thought out plan. "Yeah, pretty sure that's enough for you." Kate laughed before taking Jenny's glass and moving it to the table before adding. "Lightweight."

Jenny seemed unfazed as her attention now focused on Lanie, reaching out and correcting her shoulder strap. "Yours is sexy as- brown with yellow prints and neckline cleavage. Phoar! No touchy, okay boy?" She said, her voice fading to a quiet murmur and wiping Josh's mouth with her thumb.

Josh glanced down at Jenny and growled, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her cheek causing her tiger-striped sundress to flutter.

"I don't think that'll be a problem."

* * *

By the time they arrived at the masquerade party the ending scene to their adaptation of the play was starting. Kate parted from her friends still happily buzzed and made her way toward one of the nearest shirtless waiters to grab a glass of water. She wasn't going to complain, she was enjoying herself already.

"Thank you everyone for joining us this evening, feel free to help yourselves to some more of our delicious appetizers or- if you're like me; grab a little more liquid fun and get your groove on in the next room." And with those final words, the red head flowed off the stage and through another another ceiling high door into the enormously spacious room.

Spotting a tray of chocolate on one of the many tables spaced around the room amongst the various trays of eccentric finger food. Kate eyed the vast selection suddenly ravenous, gnawing on her lip. Spotting a particular delectable looking piece of white chocolate, Kate went to swipe it when she felt a sharp nudge to her side, she looked down and saw a big pair of blue eyes staring back up at her underneath a cascade of heavy orange locks.

"Oh, hello there! Are you alright?" Kate bent down slightly, tucking a honeyed strand behind her ear.

Kate looked around quickly to see if there was anybody close by that was looking after the little girl. Her forehead crinkling when she couldn't see anyone paying the slightest attention to her. She most definitely shouldn't be wandering around by herself.

"I can't reach." She huffed, tugging on Kate's dress to gain her attention again.

"Hmm? Oh, chocolate. Girl's best friend." She winked, grabbing a napkin and placing the piece she was going to originally have and two others. "Are you sure you're allowed to have these?"

Alexis grinned widely and shook her head. "That's silly. My best friend is Bunkey-" With her head tilted upwards, Alexis listened intently to everything Kate said. "Yes! Daddy said I could." She whispered.

Kate popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth and laughed at the girls antics. "Then why are you whispering?"

Alexis' eyes widened as if she had been caught out, taking a small bite out of the chocolate in her hand. "Because my mummy said-" but she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as a somebody popped out of nowhere and grabbed Kate by the shoulders.

"Oh my god! Becks?!"

* * *

AN | You didn't really think I'd make this easy on you, did ya?

It's college... is jenny/josh a fling/long term/fwb? Wait and see.

More character appearances soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**contravened reality.**

Castle/Beckett AU

P3/?

"[…] what if we didn't have those last six years…"

QUICKLY TYPED UP, ALL SPELLING ERRORS ARE MY OWN.

~Bit of a smaller chapter/filler

* * *

"Beckett?!"

There was a flutter of arms and suffocating body heat before Kate knew what hit her. Literally.

"Last names...really, Eric?" She laughed

He ignored her snark. "You made it!" He said excitedly, peeling the mask from his face and holding it in his hands.

Kate returned her friends hug, temporarily focusing her attention on the person in front of her. He flashed her a cheeky grin as he ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"Alexis?" He looked shocked. "What are you doing...aren't you supposed to be with your mum?"

The little girl was half-way through her second piece of chocolate and had been watching the whole exchange with wide eyes. When the young man spoke to her, she tucked a strand of fiery red behind her ear; smudging dark chocolate across her cheek in a long stripe, kind of like war paint.

"And asleep?" He added at the same time a cheeky grin appeared on her face.

Kneeling down he picked Alexis up and settled her on his hip. Gripping his shoulder with sticky fingers, covering his dress shirt in tiny chocolate prints. With one hand she held both masks as he started to carry her towards one of the nearest elevators, giving Kate a few shy waves before settling her head against his neck.

"I didn't know Eric was going to be here tonight?" A quiet voice suddenly spoke beside her.

She nearly jumped out of her skin. Again. Twice in the one week. She was usually so aware of her surroundings. Dark eyes found light ones - she would know those eyes anywhere.

"Oh yeah, he got us the tickets." Kate smiled slowly, shrugging and picking up another few pieces of chocolate.

Rolling his own sleeves up and grabbing a handful of different pieces before popping them into his mouth.

"Us?" He asked, only mildly interested as he surveyed the table.

Kate scrunched up her nose at the combination of sickly sweet and sour that would be rolling around in his mouth. When he spoke Kate's face went white immediately realizing her screw up. "Uh...yeah. My new friend Lanie and...Jenny." Her voice was quiet, the last word a guilty whisper. "Kevin I-" She started again, an apology burning at her tongue like acid.

Putting his plate back on the table having lost his appetite at the mention of a certain blonde and forcing his lips into a hard smile, putting on a brave front. "No- no it's fine. I get it." He was starting to walk away now, pulling his coat around himself tighter. "I have sisters."

Kate shook her head. This was wrong - everything was wrong. Turning around she surveyed the room, looking for Jenny or even Lanie but her eyes failed to recognise them through the masses. By the time she looked back Kevin was now making his way through a tall glass door with a beer in his hand.

She let out a stuttered sigh, warm breath pushing across her chapped lips. Then without a second thought - she once again - put her chocolate pieces ( napkin included ) on the table and briskly followed him across the room and out the door.

It was extremely dark outside, the sky almost pitch black and the only sources of light were emanating from a set of fairy lights outside the doorway and the luminescent glow of the moon itself. Stumbling slightly, Kate caught herself before she fell over in the grass, she wrapped her arms around her body shivering and scolded herself silently for being idiotic enough to forget her jacket. After a minute or two her eyes adjusted to the lack of light and she spotted Kevin sitting on a lavish porch swing, her teeth chattering and wrapping her arms around herself tighter she sat down next to him.

"I don't take sides - especially in situations like this. You've known me long enough by now, Kev."

He didn't say anything straight away, just took a swig of the bitter substance. Kate watched him closely trying to work out what could possibly bring out this kind of behaviour. "I've know you for a long time now..."She started, waiting for him to look up at her. When he did she smiled slightly, squeezing his arm before looking up at the moon. " I was the one that introduced you to - and made you hate horror films...I suppose it wasn't the best idea to dress up as an axe murderer and chase you around the house but I was thirteen so I think I get a break on that one." Kate teased, poking his cheek and managing to get a laugh from him.

"I'm sorry thing's didn't work out for you guys-"

RING RING RING

Kate felt her phone before it even rang, giving Kevin a small smile in apology. Of course her ridiculous phone had to ring in the middle of an important conversation. Looking at her brick of a phone she clicked 'answer' before holding it up to her ear.

"Kate Beckett"

"Rick Castle is here and you will not believe what I just found out about your family and him. Get inside now, girl!" And then the woman hung up.

Kate stared at her phone for a few minutes after the call ended. What the hell?


	4. Chapter 4

contravened reality.

Castle/Beckett AU P4/?

"[…] what if we didn't have those last six years…"

QUICKLY TYPED UP, ALL SPELLING ERRORS ARE MY OWN.

* * *

Kate shook her head as she hung up her phone, turning back to continue her conversation with Ryan. Only to see his retreating form passing through the glass door once again, the lights around the door frame reflecting specks of emerald light across his costume. Setting her phone down onto the cold platform a simultaneous sigh escaping her lips.

Why does everything have to be such a struggle?

Her shoulders had a sudden weight on them. A warmth she'd been craving since she had left the heated room. Kate looked up at the unfamiliar face standing beside her, suddenly startled by their unannounced presence. After a moment he sat down beside her, rubbing his hands together trying to get warm himself. The handsome stranger greeted her with a small, friendly smile - to which she returned in full.

"It is always worth watching." He said softly, tearing his gaze from Kate.

Kate had been busy feeling the material of the dark brown coat he had put across her shoulders, mostly hearing white noise. She nodded, a soft 'thanks' falling from her lips. Still momentarily distracted she watched him for a moment, her eyes taking in his relaxed stance and sharp-dressed clothes. Feeling slightly awkward, Kate scratched at a phantom itch behind her right ear, observing him with calculating eyes.

"You're not dressed up..." Kate said dryly, pulling the coat tighter around her shoulders as a particularly cold breeze passed through. "Well, down." She amended.

He chuckled, voice cracking slightly from the cold weather, turning his gaze away from the luminescent presence of the moon. Kate's breath stuttered in her throat when his gaze took her in, mischievous blue eyes travelling up her exposed legs and taking in her outfit ( what there was of it anyway ), his eyes continued to take in her form until both their eyes met. Despite the coolness of the weather he felt the air around them heat up, crackling and sizzling between them at being caught.

His hand smoothed his shirt down, fingers playing with one of the buttons briefly before unbuttoning one and then another two whilst making sure his eyes remained locked on Kate's. Not realising she had been holding her breath - she let out a slow breath, her teeth gently finding refuge tugging on her lower lip. After a few buttons, he tugged a muddy green strap into her view and laughed when her eyes fell on the material.

"I got dragged into ACT III by my mother and...yeah," This was different, he never got words caught in his throat. What was this? "I needed to feel a bit more...covered after that." He winked.

Kate shook her head with a laugh, he was definitely a character. As if on cue - her phone lit up announcing a text message had just been received. Picking the object up and standing at the same time, she knew it was about time to track down her friends. Looking at him from underneath her dark lashes, a soft smile playing at her lips.

"Well, I actually should be heading...off." Kate felt her heart flutter when he stood as well.

Taking a step towards her, Kate pressed her phone closer to her chest as he pressed a hand to her shoulder gently. "You know, it's bad luck to leave without a kiss..." He started, motioning to the sky with his free hand. "When a shooting star is falling." He moved a lock of curls over her shoulder, a charming smile freezing her in her tracks.

This was a bad idea. Very bad. goddamnit Kate.

Glancing out of the the corner of her eye, she followed his hands gestures. Leaning in closely, she turned at the last moment and grazed the shell of his ear with her lips. "I like to live dangerously." She whispered, only stuttering once.

She could write it off as the cold but they both knew otherwise. Taking a step back she started to turn away and take a few steps but she couldn't help herself and turned back almost immediately.

Meeting his eyes, Kate raised an eyebrow a playful smirk colouring her lips. "I hope not every girl falls for the whole 'fireworks/stars stunt." A soft blush was creasing up her neck as she turned away and started to walk to the door, battling with herself every inch of the way to not turn around again.

But once she pushed against the glass door she couldn't help herself and had to glance once more. Sweeping her hair out of her face just in time to catch him watching her as well.

* * *

RING RING RING

Kate rolled over and stuffed her face into the pillow further, tucking her legs up and rolling deeper into the middle of the bed; trying to escape the shrill ringing and bitter cold nipping at her skin.

RING RING RING

This is Kate Beckett. I'm either studying or sleeping, leave a message.

There was a click and a soft voice filled the room. "Katherine...I know you're there...I know you don't have any classes today because I specifically remember asking when we made plans for lunch today..."The rest of her mother's words fading as realisation dawned on her.

"Oh...oh crap..."Kate mumbled, still curled around her pillow.

Reaching out for her mobile instead of the landline on the other side of the room, she pressed 1 on speed dial and waited for her mother to answer.

After a brief conversation, Kate agreed to meet her in half an hours time. Which gave her enough time to make herself somewhat presentable to at least deal with her parents. She strongly hoped today wasn't the day her parents surprised her with a lunch filled with lawyers and awkward small chat.

Running her hands through her now damp hair Kate shrugged her way into a pair of skinny jeans, an oversized jumped and ballet flats. Making sure to check on Lanie before she left - who had crashed on her couch the night before. ( The masquerade gala and tequila shooters really took it out of her). Setting down a bucket and grabbing her own keys on her way out the door to meet her mother.


End file.
